ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Damon Cross
Damon Cross is a fictional character in e-fedding competing under the banner of XPW and formerly of SCW and 450 Wrestling. Damon is probably best known for his extreme matches (fictional) and desire to win at any cost. Early life Damon Wyatt Cross was born during a heatwave on the 8th of August in 1984 to Rachel and Dorian Cross. During his delivery, Rachel suffered hemorrhaging and bled to death. Unable to provide for him and his son, Dorian left Damon in the care of Children and Youth in Philadelphia Pennsylvania. Shortly after Damon was placed in foster care, a loving family adopted him and changed his name to Donald Jones Jr. Damon grew up like all normal children. He played sports in high school at South Philadelphia High, mostly football and wrestling. Damon excelled at both sports as he became a three time letter winner in football and wrestling and was a three year District Champion and one time State Champion in wrestling. When asked about college, Damon never shyed away from the fact he was a below average student grade wise. Instead of attending the numerous Division I schools that threw scholarships at him left and right, Damon decided to go to Central Pennsylvania University to strengthen his transcripts and knowledge. After a memorial service for the victims of September 11, Damon realized school was not his style and dropped out to enlist in the United States Marine Corps. Marine Corps On March 17 of 2003, Damon Cross was standing on the fabled "yellow footprints" outside a recruit barracks on Parris island, home of East Coast recruits for the United States Marine Corps. Damon was soon assigned to Delta Company 1st battalion MCRD. While at "The Island", as he would soon call it, Damon felt a sense of purpose. He felt pride that had not been felt in a long time. But halfway through training, Damon developed pneumonia so severe, he was removed from training and placed in isolation so he wouldn't die. But this didn't stop him. After he was cleared for training, Damon returned to First Battalion, but this time with Alpha Company. Seven weeks after Damon was cleared to train, he graduated as First Squad Leader, 3rd Platoon, Alpha Company, 1st Battalion. The only day in his life Damon cried was the day he received his Eagle, Globe and Anchor, the true sign of a United States Marine. After Basic Training, Damon was assigned to Camp Geiger, Camp Lejuene, North Carolina for Marine Combat Training (MCT). Damon excelled at the grueling training graduating Honor Marine and a promotion from the rank of Private First Class to the rank of Lance Corporal. After his time at Camp Geiger was completed, Damon was transferred to Fort Leonardwood, Missouri for Basic Motor Transport training. Upon arriving at Ft. Leonardwood, Damon was assigned to Delta Company. Damon excelled at Ft. Leonardwood as well, and due to his high scores on the final tests, Damon was transferred to the Logisitics Vehicle System Operators Course. Damon did not excel as high as he hoped as he graduated near the bottom of his class with a 90% pass rating. After graduating from Ft. Leonardwood, Damon received orders for Camp Lejuene, North Carolina. Damon reported to Marine Logistics Regiment 2 and was assigned to the Regiment Support Company. Shortly after arriving at Camp Lejuene, Damon met Samantha Elizabeth Rogers. The two soon dated and were married between Damons third and fourth deployment tour. While assigned to the Regiment Support Company, Damon completed three tours in Iraq and one tour in Afghanistan. While deployed on his fourth and final tour, Damon was involved in a road side bombing that caused a vehicle rollover and gave him brain damage. After spending three months in the Naval Hospital, Damon was released and discharged from the United States Marines with an Honorable Discharge for four faithful years of service. EWC Soon after his discharge from the Marines, Damon needed work. Slumming through minor jobs, Damon barely had enough money to feed his family. With encouragement from Samantha, Damon enrolled in the local wrestling training facility and completed his training in just four months. After successful graduation from the program, Damon went under his foster parents name of DJ Jones. Damon signed a contract with Extreme Wrestling Corporation and was assigned to their Friday night roster. Damon had no success at all his rookie year until he went into a First Blood match at Scars and Stripes 2007 against "Crazyman" Joel Bryant. Damon lost the match, but gained an allie in Crazyman. Soon after, Damon (now known as Dominik King) and Crazyman teamed together to form Na Fianna. Na Fianna Dominik King and Crazyman became known throughout EWC as Na Fianna (The Soldiers). Though they never won any tag team titles as Na Fianna, Damon and Crazyman were noticed as one of the top teams in EWC. Their most notable night was at Stable Wars 2007 when they teamed with Maddog to win a six-man tag team match, that night they were the only Rampage wrestlers to be victorious. After several brutal battles and wars, Damon left EWC in 2008 under his own free will to allow old injuries to heal. XPW After leaving EWC and getting a clean bill of health, Damon searched for employment and found it in the form of XPW. Damon slowly grew into a star as he only had two wins within his first month as an XPW superstar. But just as quick as he got the job with XPW, tragedy struck. On her way to Wicked Web Wednesday 2009 to meet up with her husband, Samantha Cross was involved in a motor vehicle accident and killed on impact. That night at WWW, Damon won the Continental Championship, his first XPW title. FULL METAL Shortly after Damon won his first Continental title, Damon formed the faction Full Metal with Jordan Post and Jesse Owusu. The trio had moderate success in singles competition,but never garnered any wins as a tag team due to poor cohesion from all three men. All would have been salvageable if Jesse and Damon were not pitted against each other and Randy Harris at Max X 2009 for the Continental Championship, a match which Jesse Owusu won. One of the final straws came at Lock N Load 2009 when Jesse Owusu was teamed with XPW superstar Immune in a match for number one contendership for the World Title. Immune and Jesse Owusu won that macth as well. Afterwards, Damon went on a warpath picking up victories over numerous opponents, including both Masta Don and Joey Francis, the XPW Tag Team Champions at the time. At Survival of the Sickest 2009, Damon faced off against Francis in one on one competition for a shot at Team Francis's Tag Team titles. Damon won the match and on January 11, 2010, Damon and Jordan post faced Team Francis for the Tag Team titles. Team Francis won and retained their titles. This loss affected Damon severely. For the follwoing months, Damon was sporadic. He was entered into the 2010 Rumble for Royalty which was won by Prince Pain, Damon teamed with former Full Metal teammate Jordan Post and Giggles the Clown on the March 8th edition of Grudge to defeat BB James, Tim Timmons and Omen. Positive Outlook and Murderous Installment At Hardcorepalooza 4, Damon was involved in a six man Money in the Bank match that saw XPW veteran The Shadow Warrior win the briefcase. Damon went on a three month rampage collecting wins over opponents such as Chess Master and XPW Hall of Famer Jay Williams by DQ. Damons championship dry spell changed at Fourth Year Festival when he won his second Continental Championship by defeating Anthony Royal. Damon defended the title viciously after. In the summer of 2010, Damon was entered in the Second Annual Tournament of Chaos. Brutal matches ensued and Damon made it all the way to the finals, only to lose to James Douglass. This did not stop Damon one bit. Damon was informed by an annoymous source that he was adopted at birth. Looking into this information, he found his real name was Damon Cross. He changed his name and records indicate such. After Tournament of Chaos 2, Damon was recruited into Murderous Installment, a faction of superstars that felt they were unjustifiably screwed over by management.Members included Immune and Jay Williams, men Damon had battled in the past, and Johnny Violence and Eric Herrerra. While in Murderous Installment, Damon enjoyed success at both the singles and tag team levels. Damon and Johnny Violence defeated Damon Cross nemesis's Jordan Post and Dave England at the August 30th edition of Grudge. At Dawn of a New Day, Damon lost the Continental Championship to former teammate and nemesis Jordan Post, but claimed his first World Championship. Damon had a solid reign, defeating Dave England consecutively the next couple months to retain his title. Damon lost the World title to Kenua at XPW: The Final Chapter in December 2010. After this Pay Per View, Damon Cross left XPW as the doors were supposedly shutting for good. The new King of Chaos and the war with Kenua. After XPW came back on the air with Road To Immortality, Damon Cross was thrown into a match for number one contender for the World title in a hardcore match with Shane Warner, XPW Legends and Hall of Famers Torch and Venom and Dave England. This was Damons biggest night in his career as he elimnated both Venom and Torch from the match. Damon was thought to have lost the match, but controversary arose as Shane Warner and Damon Cross were awarded the winners of the match. Replays showed Shane Warner getting the pin at exactly the same time Damon Cross got the submission win. At Hardcorepalooza 5, Damon Cross faced off against both Shane Warner and Kenua for the World title, a match won by Shane Warner. The next month at XPW Afterburn, Damon Cross and Murderous Installment stablemate Jay Williams shocked the wrestling world by defeating both KO'd and V.I.P. to capture the XPW World tag Team Championships. After Afterburn, Damon Cross was entered into the Tournament of Chaos 3. This Tournament showed the brutality of the human body and mind as each round involved triple threat hardcore matches of varying degrees. Tournament of Chaos 2011 was Damons crown jewel as he burned through competition left and right and claimed the title that had eluded him the year prior. After Tournament of Chaos 3, Damon and Kenua started their feud up once more. The brutal war raged on until Fifth Year Anniversary which saw Damon Cross and Kenua face off in an "I Quit" match. During the intense match, Kenua attempted to kill Damon by running him over with a car and Kenua even attempted to slit the throat of Lillith Cross, Damons sister. The match ended with Damon Cross hanging Kenua upside defenseless. Damon had threatened to torch Kenua alive for attempting to kill Damon and his sister during the match. To everyone's surprise, Damon did the impossible and made the XPW Monster say "I Quit". But Damon also proved a point. After the match, he set Kenua on fire, proving he will go to any lengths to end victorious. After this brutal match, Damon retired from XPW. HCW/FTWO and 450 After Damon left XPW, he traveled the country looking for a federation that would give him a challenge. Soon he came across his old stablemates, Jay Williams and Eric Herrerra,reopened federation HCW. Damon quickly signed a contract and anticipated his debut. Before his debut could happen, HCW was bought out by Lance Caedes and reformed into FTWO. Damon pondered leaving the company but decided to stay and see what unfolded. To his surprise, Damon was given a debut match against someone many considered a legend...Priest. When the showdown came, Priest was overwhelmed by Damon and was conquered. Hungry for more competition, Damon was pitted in his second match against former nemesis Jordan Post, a man who had also retired from XPW. The match was brutal and showed the true meaning of the lengths these two men will go against each other. In the end, it was Damon Cross who emerged vicotrious. Damon also signed a contract with 450 wrestling, but eleased himself from his contract before he debuted. At FTWO's first PPV Apocalypse, Damon Cross was given a high mid-card match against the debuting Marvin Roberts. Damon mad quick work and defeated Roberts in typical Cross fashion. On the next Unchained, Ron Caedes announced a tournament for the first ever Windy City Champion, the staple championship for FTWO. Damon Cross's record showed great potential and his work ethic was well documented, so as a reward Ron Caedes placed him in the tournament against the FTWO alum Sickle. After the dust had settled and cleared, Damon was left victorious over the veteran Sickle and he was one more step towards the Windy City Championship. But Damon's goal of becoming the Windy City Championship was however short lived as FTWO was sold to his former nuisance Jordan Post. While under Jordan's reign, Damon was mistreated by management and denied his opportunity at the Windy City Championship. Jordan gave Damon his chance finally, but instead of facing off against Brian Brewster for the title, Jordan had him face off against former ally and enemy Jesse Owusu for a shot at the title. In nature with a classic screwjob finish, Damon lost the match. Afterwards he found a loophole in his contract and left SCW. One month later SCW closed doors due to bankruptcy. Return to XPW When Damon retired from XPW, many thought it would be his final step in a great career with the company. But at Hardcorepalooza 6 the XPW world was invigirated when the former World Champion returned to team with fellow World Champion and fellow stablemate Johnny Violence against the Thailand Express for the XPW World tag Team Championships. The battle waged on, but Cross and Violence came up short when Thailand Express pinned Violence. After HP6, Damon went on a singles run and his first victim was Joseph Johnson. Johnson did what only four other men had been able to do and went to a draw with the former champ. Next on the roster to face Damon Cross was newcomer Nunoj Huanara. Huanara had been bragging about his skills before he came to XPW and what a test he had in Damon Cross. Huanara fought valiantly, but succumbed to Damon and was defeated. After the match, Joseph Johnson attacked Damon from behind and challenged him to a Table's match at Afterburn. Damon gladly accepted. When Afterburn had come, Damon was hungry to castdown the overeager and overconfident superstar. After a brutal and bloody beating, Damon Cross put Joseph Johnson through a table to claim his victory. After the match, Damon was attacked once more. This time the attack came from a hooded figure and a trophy. When the hooded figure unmasked, the XPW world was shocked to see James Douglass, the only man to beat Damon in the Tournament of Chaos, standing over the fallen former World Champion. The next following weeks on Grudge, Damon Cross and James Douglas began playing a series of mind games with each other. Damon came to ringside when Douglas faced off against Christobal Odom, causing a distraction and Odom to achieve the victory over his adversary. The following Grudge, Douglas tried the same maneuver while Cross was facing Luke Slates, but Cross overlooked the would be distraction and hit a Dead Mans Drop to pin Slates for the victory. The following Grudge brought forth an altercation between Odom, Douglas and Cross backstage, which ended up seeing Odom and Cross get knocked out by an enraged Douglas. Upper XPW Management stepped in to put an end to the violence and placed Christobal Odom, James Dougals and Damon Cross in a Triple Threat match for the Triple X title at Six Year Anniversary. Six Year Anniversary saw the nearly unthinkable as Damon defeated both James Douglas and Chiristobal Odom for the XXX Championship. With his latest acquired title, Damon Cross not only built up steam for Tournament of Chaos Four, but came one step closer in being garnished the second Grand Slam Champion in XPW history. Tournament of Chaos 4 Tournament of Chaos 4 was Damon's next conquest. A strongly favored winner, Damon saw the field grow to fourteen men during the sign up period. Names such as James Douglas and Jordan Post were seen. But when XPW legend Venom signed a contract to compete in TOC, Damon was all too excited to have the possibility of facing the legend. In the first Round, Damon was pitted against BB James and Nunoj Huanara in a triple threat Ladders and light tubes match. In typical Cross fashion, Damon persevered and hit his patented Shooting Star Headbutt from atop a ladder on BB James to advance to the second round. The second round of the tournament saw the bitter rivalry of James Douglas and Damon come to an ugly head in a match where the fans brought the weapons. Damon ended the match and possibly the rivalry with a Dead Mans Drop from the second rope onto a barbed wire wrapped guitar. In the finals, the highly anticipated showdown between Damon and Cross and either Jordan Post or Venom was settled when Venom hit The Soul Taker through a table in his match with Jordan. In the finals, Damon and Venom squared off in in a match to show their true guts and determination to win, the finals of Tournament of Chaos 4 was a Last Man Standing Match. As the battle ensued, the tide of the match shifted back and forth. Venom gained the upper hand at one point with a piledriver on the concrete. Damon absorbed the punishment unleashed by his foe and quickly turned the tides when he reversed a Soul Taker into a Psycho Driver 13, also on the concrete. Shortly thereafter, a riot ensued between XPW fans. As police and officials tried to calm the masses down, the battle between Venom and Damon raged on. Damon almost won the match when he used his brain and took out Venoms legs than hit a Dead Mans Drop and waited for the referee to count to ten, but the strength of Venom wouldn't die and he got back to his feet by nine. The match ensued with both men trading slight control over the other, but Venom grasped the victory over Damon after hitting a final Soul Taker from the second rope and sent both him and Damon through a table wrapped in barbed wire, a steel chair and thumbtacks. Tournament of Chaos 4 Fallout and other endeavors After Tournament of Chaos 4, Damon took a small hiatus to heal injuries sustained from his fall with Venom in the finals. For a month Damon laid low on the XPW radar. At Wicked Web War, Damon returned and delivered his new finisher The Careless Whisper to XPW Pure Wrestling Champion Justin Wyndham after his successful title defense. Damon marked Justin for death and stole the XPW Pure Wrestling Championship that night. Now as Survival of the Sickest, XPW's November Pay Per View, loomed closer, Damon Cross was set to face off against not only Justin Wyndham, but Christobal Odom and Tony Marshall in a four way dance for the XPW Pure Wrestling Championship. After being the heavy favorite to win the fatal fourway, Damon Cross cemented his place in XPW history with a solid victory. Also with claiming the XPW King of the Deathmatch title (he reverted the name after the match), Damon Cross became the third Grand Slam winner in XPW history, only behind XPW Hall of Famers Anthony Tarantino and Michael Nelson Matthews. At Proving Grounds 2012, Damon lost the King of the Deathmatch title to Tony Marshall. During his reign, Damon went through marital troubles. As 2012 dwindled to a close, Damon began to back out of the limelight of XPW. Return to 450 Towards the end of 2012, Damon re-signed a contract with 450 wrestling. At the last show of the year, Damon debuted and lost his first match back. In his second match for 450, Damon was teamed with his wife Lexi to go against the returning Brian Kennedy. The stipulation was whoever was pinned from the Cross team was fired from 450. Lexi ended up receiving the pin and thus was fired from 450. In Damon's third match he was pitted against former friend and foe Jay Williams in a match where everyboy is banned from ringside. After a long hard fought battle, Damon did the unthinkable and pinned his former alley to the mat for the victory. After the match, Lance Williams attacked Damon from behind with a steel chair. Damon received no injuries from the attack and was set to face the reigning Duke of Wrestling Champion Hector Venegas at Adrenaline Rush VIII. After a violent battle, Damon Cross emerged victorious in his battle with Hector Venegas. 450 closed doors a couple of weeks after Damon defeated Hector Venegas. 2013 The beginning of 2013 was rough for Damon. After settling his marital troubles with Alexis, Damon turned his attention back to XPW and began the year in the shadows. On the April 1st edition of Grudge, Damon faced off against his former partner/enemy Jesse Owusu in a one on one match. After interference from Jordan Post, Damon lost the match by count out. After the match Jordan and Jesse attacked Damon. Damon's savior came in the unfamiliar form of the returning XPW superstar known as Thorn. On the April 8th edition of Grudge, Damon and hisnew found partner Thorn are going to face off against The Young Cardinals in a regular tag match. Also on the April first edition of Grudge, Damon (along with Johnny Violence, Immune and Eric Herrerra) were inducted into the XPW Hall of Fame class of 2013. At Hardcorepalooza 7, Damon Cross fought against his arch nemesis Jordan Post in a two out of three falls match. Damon was defeated 2 to 1 and Jordan won the overall war between the two. In May 2013, Damon Cross battled his enemy Venom in a brutal match which saw Damon take home the victory. At June's pay-per-view Afterburn, Damon was set to face off against Venom a second time in a month. The second time was for the XPW King Of The Deathmatch championship. As the smoke cleared from their battle, Damon was left winning the battleand XPW KOTDM championship. With the second time as champion for the KOTDM division, Damon joins Tiny and fellow XPW H.o.F. member MNM with holding that particular title the most throughout its illustrious career. Damon's first test as KOTDM Champion came in the form of Jeremy Valis. The young rookie showed the respect Damon earned, but Damon held a strong dislike for the rookie and at Collision Course the battle lines were drawn. In the weeks leading up to the battle, Damon and tag team partner Victor Luscian lost a tag team match where the Lords of Chaos were pitted against their Collision Course rivals Jeremy Valis and Rob Martinez. In what was one of the most brutal matches in recent XPW history, Damon Cross once again showed his ruthless aggression by setting a table that Jeremy Valis had been placedc on, on fire. Damon won the match following a devastating Dead Man's Drop. Around the end of June 2013, Damon received word that his former company EWC was reopening. Damon gladly excepted a contract and debuted in a Fatal Four match in which he was pinned to the mat. Luck turned around for Damon the following Brawl as he defeated fellow EWC alum William Rast in his first singles match in EWC since 2008. The following Brawl, Damon faced off against another fellow EWC alumni in the form of former EWC Champion Jay Cee. The battle raged on but in the end the veteran skills of Mr. Cee were too much and Damon was defeated again. Shortly after, word that a Tag Team Championship match for the July 29th edition of Brawl from Las Vegas was being thrown together. Damon found a fellow soul crazy enough to work with him in the form of the bizarre Sha'ta Thor. Going by Heretic's Whisper, the two superstars had their first test in Jay Cee and rookie Xander Kage. Though the battle was violent, the end came when Heretic's Whisper was defeated. During the July 29th edition of Brawl, Heretic's Whisper came within an eyelash of winning the EWC Tag Team championships, losing overall to the rookie team of Anger Management. During the match, Damon was the fourth man eliminated. September of 2013 saw Damon Cross do the impossible and semi-retire from both XPW and EWC. This would have marked Damon's first King of the Cage Tournament in EWC and fourth straight Tournament of Chaos in XPW if he had not retired. After Damon retired, he tok up the position of COO for XPW and has been causing even more chaos than he had been on the active roster. Damon also hosted Tournament of Chaos 5 in his home town of Philadelphia. Right now, a Super Show titled "RUSSIAN ROULETTE: THE REBIRTH" is currently in pre-production stages with Damon once again at the helm. Personal life Damon has three brothers and one sister. Balthazar Cross (b. 1986), Lillith Cross-Corvin (b. 1987), and fraternal twin brothers Sorryn and Ryker Cross (b. 1988). Damon also has three sister-in-laws, Josephine Cross (b. 1987/wife of Balthazar), Allanah Cross (b. 1990/wife of Sorryn Cross) and Dakota Cross (b. 1990/wife of Ryker Cross) and a brother-in-law Marcus Corvin (b. 1987/husband of Lillith). Damon has two nieces and two nephews from his brothers Balthazar and Ryker. Damon is also the second cousin of former XEW superstars Morgan (b. 1987) and Gabriel Shadows (b.1988) and former XEW superstar and former Sideshow GM Logan Shadows (b. 1990). Damon is also the nephew of Republican Senator Holland Cross (b. 1949), a prime candidate for the 2012 US Presidency. Damon has been married twice. His first wife Samantha was killed by a drunk driver on her way to meet up with Damon after Wicked Web War in 2009. Damon is currently married to Alexis Cross (b. 1986) from the Arizona gas station when Damon and his family were traveling cross country. Alexis serves as Damon's valet and intergender tag team partner. At Hardcorepalooza 7, Damon Cross (along with Johnny Violence, Eric Herrerra and Immune) were inducted into the XPW Hall of Fame. After Fifth Year Anniversary, Damon, Lillith and Balthazar opened up Cross Roads Productions, a movie production firm dedicated and focused on bringing back "movies that don't suck". Damon is the current CEO of Cross Roads Productions. Damon is a United States Marine Corps veteran of the second Iraqi war with four deplyoments, one to Fallujah in 2004, a double tour to Baghdad in 2005 and one to South Iraq in 2006 to 2007. In 2013 Damon was diagnosed with PTSD and suffers from elevated aggression levels, insomnia and other psychological problems.. Damon is also an avid supporter of Disabled Veterans. Damon still wakes up early in the morning at 5:30 and runs fiv miles than a weight workout. Damon also rucks with a forty pound rucksack for five miles or more. Damon is an avid tattoo collector. Damon is tattooed from the knuckles on his both hands all the way to his shoulder. Damons most notable tattoo is a 100 dollar bill tattooed from shoulder to shoulder on his back engulfed in flames. Some of Damon's other hobbies include motorcycles, classic cars, MMA, fishing, huntingand cemeteries. Damons has only met his father on several occcassions in his adult life. After their first meeting, Damon and his father's relationship has become more strained. Moves As Damon Cross/DJ Jones: *Careless Whisper (Dead Level Brainbuster) *Dead Mans Drop (Cyclone DDT) *Psycho Driver 13 (Sit Out Pump Handle Piledriver) As DJ Jones/Dominik King: *Mark of Honor (Swinging Reverse STO) *Death Sentence (Modified Egotrip) In Na Fianna (w/Crazyman): *The Rite of Passage (Dominik hits a powerbomb while Crazyman comes off the top rope with an elbow drop) *Adjustment Disorder (Reverse Twist of Fate Neckbreaker) *Cloverleaf *Fujiwara Armbar *Sleeperhold *Crossface *Dragon Sleeper *Dragon Clutch *DDT *Cradle DDT *Spinebuster *Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex *Powerbomb to Facebuster *German Suplex *Reverse DDT *Reverse Sit Out Full Nelson Slam *Double Arm Piledriver *Shooting Star Headbutt *Death Valley Driver *The Sedative (Jumping DDT into a gullotine choke) Accolades *2013 XPW Hall of Fame Inductee *XPW Grand Slam Winner *XPW Triple Crown Winner *2010 Tournament of Chaos Runner-Up *2011 Tournament of Chaos Champion *2012 Tournament of Chaos Runner Up *Stable of the Year 2010 (Full Metal) *Tag Team of the year 2011 (w/Jay Williams) *Ranked #1 Xtreme League (2010) *Ranked #3 Xtreme League (2011) *Ranked #1 Xtreme League (2012) *1x XPW World Champion (September 19, 2010 - December 5, 2010) *2x XPW Continental Champion (August 19, 2009 - October 11, 2009 & July 11, 2010 - September 19, 2010) *1x XPW Tag Team Champion (w/Jay Williams/ May 22, 2011 - August 15, 2011) *2x XPW King of the Deathmatch Champion (November 12, 2012 - December 18, 2012 & June 9, 2013 - Current) *1x XPW XXX Champion (July 8, 2012 - August 27, 2012) Category:Damon Cross Category:XPW Category:EWC Wrestlers Category:Dominik King